


Her Golden Locks

by haileym



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hair, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileym/pseuds/haileym
Summary: After a long day of work Lauren needs her long, soft, blonde hair washed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Her Golden Locks

“I’m super exhausted, I’m gonna go hop in the shower” she says as she kisses you on the cheek.

“Let me join you, you’ve been at work all day and should relax.”

She grins at you and nods as you walk towards the bathroom. You switch the light on and turn the shower on to a warm enough temperature that’s not too hot, but comfortable. 

When you both enter the shower you grab the shampoo she always uses off of the shelf and put some on your hands. You then start to lather it into her hair and run your hands through her hair. As you wash it you massage her scalp and she turns to look back at you and smiles.

“Let me rinse it off babe.” You tell her as you rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

You then take the rose scented conditioner and run it through her long locks and you can feel how smooth her hair is. As you finish conditioning it you plant a kiss on her shoulder and then rinse her hair once again.

As you both exit the shower you grab a towel for both of you. She then turns around and you grab her towel and start drying the ends of her hair as you pat it dry with the towel. You then both put on your robes and walk to her bedroom which is attached to her bathroom. 

You walk to her dresser and grab her comb and hair brush and sit beside her on her bed. You then lean into her side and rest your head on her shoulder and run your fingers through her hair.

“I missed you so much.” You murmur into her side as you close your eyes.

“I missed you too.” She replies as she kisses the top of your head.  
“Your hair is still so tangled, here let me brush it before we go to bed.” You say as you sit up and grab the comb.

You move to sit behind her and start combing her wet hair and she makes a pleased sound. After you get all the knots out and then dry her hair once again you hear a yawn from her. 

“We should go to bed. You've had a long day.” You tell her as you kiss the top of her head once again. She murmurs her response in return nearly asleep already.

You both get off the bed and pull the covers away as you crawl under. You both find each other's arms right away and you snuggle more into her side underneath the covers. 

As she laid down on the bed her hair was spread out on the pillow and you bring your head up to rest on it as it was the softest thing you’ve ever felt. At this point you’re both nearly asleep, she turns around the turn off the light and you both give each other a quick kiss and turn off the lights before you bid your goodnights to each other.

You both fall asleep faster than you have in a long time as you feel stress free and relaxed.


End file.
